Van trailers are often used to transport goods and animals on the open road. Such trailers, which come in various shapes and sizes, are generally hauled by trucks or tractors. A typical van trailer includes a large interior fully enclosed by a metal body. Access to the interior of the trailer is gained by way of one or more doors in the trailer body. For example, many van trailers include a pair of rear cargo doors pivotally mounted in a vertical orientation to the side walls of the trailer body.
Getting in and out of many van trailers is a difficult task. A large number of van trailers are designed for use with loading docks and do not include ramps or steps to facilitate access. In order to enter such a trailer from the ground; one must grab the slick floor and try to balance him or herself while climbing on to the rear bumper and into the trailer. Many individuals have slipped and sustained serious injuries this way. The present invention features a portable safety handle device for facilitating entry into and exit from a trailer.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.